


Cheer Up, Harry!

by silvercranewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheering someone, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Papercrane, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites
Summary: Draco tries to Cheer up Harry by using a bewitched Paper Crane.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Cheer Up, Harry!

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff and roughly written.

* * *

  
Draco, after spending so much time with Harry in their current eight year, could now feel if Harry feels happy or sad. And today, the boy who lived had been down in the dumps since this morning. Harry was melancholic and it’s all because of yesterday’s Quidditch match when he had lost the snitch to a third year Hufflepuff’s seeker. 

The game was a disaster.

Yesterday, Ron and Hermione did their best to cheer up their best friend but to no avail. By the end of that day, they reluctantly asked for Draco’s help. Draco was more enthusiastic to help and this worried Hermione much to the disapproval of Ron. 

**Slughorn’s Potion Class.**

Harry stared at his book, not in a littlest paying attention to Slughorn’s Potions’ lecture. He just stared at the black letters on his book, eyes unmoving and unsatisfied to his wits. Ron sensed the unsatisfied look of his best friend and was about to get his attention when out of nowhere, an origami crane began flying passed him and then landing on top of Harry’s book. It looked like it was staring at Harry.

Harry was startled at first. But upon closer inspection of the Origami Crane, he realized where it came from and who gave him that. He remembered third year. Turning to look behind him, he looked straight to Draco, who only smiled at him. Harry ignored him and went back to his moping. Ron turned to look at Draco, amused now on what brilliant plan Malfoy’s cooking in his head. Ron hated seeking help from his arch-nemesis and eventhough he had observed Harry getting comfortable with Malfoy since the beginning of the year, still he feels a bit akward seeing them hang out. It felt like the end of times. Even Hermione would have agreed. But Harry’s their best friend, so they needed to accept that no matter how ackward it may be, Draco might be of great help.

Harry then shifted his attention back to the board after he had crumpled the papercrane with his hand. He then noticed that Slughorn has already written too many notes on the board now. With so much as a forced sigh, Harry decided to copy the notes instead of staring blankly at his book. When he was already three sentences through the notes on the board, another Origami Crane landed on his notebook. Harry turned back to Draco and looked him sternly in the eyes, “Piss off!” He mouthed and turned back to his notebook. 

Another paper crane flew towards Harry and landed on his head. This time it moved, hoping on his head as if dancing. It annoyed Harry much to the chagrin of everyone in the room. From behind, Harry heard Neville snort between his giggles. Slughorn looked back to all of them and looked at Neville with so much curiosity that Neville cowered from embarrassment. Seamus laughed beside him.

The paper crane continued dancing on Harry’s head when Slughorn turned back to the board. Harry tried to move his head, hoping the paper crane would fall off but it didn’t. He then grabbed it with his hand but then it disappeared into smoke. Harry coughed out and Slughorn turned to him, now distracted. “Sorry.” Harry apologized then turned to look at Draco again, eyes piercing venemous green. “Quit it!” He mouthed, almost gritting his teeth.

Draco was just smirking, bemused with what he had done.

They were already in the middle of the lesson when another Paper crane flew towards Harry again. Ron watched as it flew past his nose then landed on Harry’s right hand. It danced, paper wings flapping. Then it began pecking Harry’s hand with its paper beak. Harry swatted the papercrane and it landed on Ron’s book. Ron stared at it and was about to touch it when it blew into tiny pieces. Ron squealed. Slughorn jolted from where he stood and turned immediately to look at Ron, eyes now twitching in annoyance. Ron sliddered down his chair, his face red as his classmates laughed. Hermione shook her head in complete annoyance.

Draco turned his attention back to Harry, who was now smiling. It’s working!

Slughorn cleared his throat and began writing back on the board. Ron turned to Draco and glared daggers at him, Draco looked unbothered, waving the ginger off.

“Git!” Ron murmured.

The lesson continued and Harry continued to write on his notebook. Again, Draco created another paper crane and flew it towards Harry’s table. But before it landed, Draco decided to do something foolish. With a flick of his wand, he made the paper crane flew towards Slughorn, swirling behind him in circles. Some girls giggled. Hermione looked horrified. Ron’s eyes were wide. Slughorn however, stopped writing on the board and turned back to all of them. Everyone was quiet, the paper crane hiding at the back of Slughorn’s robes. 

Draco snickered. 

Slughorn then eyed all of them suspiciously but shrugged it off. He needed to finish his lesson as they were already behind as scheduled. When Slughorn went back to his writing, Draco flew the papercrane towards Harry’s table. Harry glared at the paper crane as it flew towards his face. He was about to snatch it and crumple it to pieces when it avoided his hand and flew towards his head. Harry swatted it from his head but then it slid down his hand like a snake, circled around his wrist and then flew towards his nose. Harry looked at it confusingly and it moved closely, pecking his nose lightly. Ron watched. 

“What is it doing?” Ron whispered and Harry just stared. 

The papercrane then flew towards Harry’s lips and before Harry could react, the paper crane pecked his lips lightly— as though planting a soft kiss on him—and then the crane transformed into a snitch. Harry blinked. The paper snitch’s wings flapped up and down and it began zigzagging before him, mimicking the movements of the real thing.

Ron looked amused and watched. 

Harry’s hand reached forward but the paper snitch moved to the side. Harry narrowed his eyes and reached for it again but it kept avoiding his hand. Harry then suddenly felt challenged and with a brief movement of his hand, successfully snatched the snitch and it first struggled on his grip, wings batting furiously inside his hand. Then it stopped. Harry opened his hand and the paper snitch has now turned into a neatly folded paper. 

Harry turned to look at Draco. Draco smiled, pointing at the paper. “Open it.” He mouthed. 

Harry turned back to the folded paper and opened it. Ron watched but then something hits him on the head. Draco had thrown a hex at him. Ron then looked away from the paper, mumbling cursed words at Draco as he scribbled back to his notebook.

Harry began to read. 

“Harry Potter catches the snitch! Griffindor wins!” It read, a drawing of Harry with the snitch on hand forming from the letters on the paper.

Harry smirked and then turned to look at Malfoy. “Git!” He looked happy now and Draco felt satisfied with his mischievous yet brilliant plan. 

But then Draco’s expression turned grim. Harry looked in front of him and there standing in front of him was Slughorn, now more aware of what was happening behind his back. He gingerly snatched the paper from Harry’s hand and read it. He eyed Harry with a raised brow full of curiousity and then turned to Draco, who avoided eye contact. “Minus ten points for both Griffindor and Slytherin.” 

There were gasps heard. Ron looked aghast and Hermione was shaking her head. Pansy looked at Draco with an exasperated look, hitting his friend at his back with her notebook . 

Harry closed his eyes, barring his teeth to avoid bursting out from anger now. Draco looked away from everyone’s gazes, tapping an impatient finger on wood.

From beside Draco’s table, Neville whispered something to him. “Atleast you somehow made him smile.”

Draco rolled his stormy eyes at him. “Oh shut up, Longbottom!”

* * *


End file.
